1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an electrode assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery represents a device for transforming chemical energy that is generated when a chemical material undergoes an oxidization and reduction reaction into electrical energy. The battery is classified as a primary battery that must be discarded when its energy is used up, and a rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery is usable multiple times by using a reversible mutual transformation of chemical energy and electrical energy.
The rechargeable battery includes a case, and an electrode assembly received into the case. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator provided between the electrodes. A plurality of positive electrodes, separators, and negative electrodes can be stacked to form a stacked electrode assembly. Recently, as the rechargeable battery has been more widely used, rechargeable batteries for guaranteeing excellent safety under abnormal conditions such as overcharging are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.